Shiroi Hane
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Salju membawa Risa pada kenangan mengenai 'Sayap Putih' yang ia yakini telah menolongnya. Lalu, saat ia mendongak, ia merasa yakin bahwa ia akan bisa menangkap sang Sayap Putih. Meski dingin menyelimuti, Risa tidak akan berhenti. Meski Hiwatari menyuruhnya demikian, Risa tidak ingin berhenti. / "Dia memang bersayap putih tapi dia bukan terang. Dia …" / Warnings inside.


Mata kecokelatan gadis itu memandang ke arah luar—dari balik jendela. Jemari lentiknya kemudian menyentuh kaca jendela dan mendorong jendela tersebut hingga terbuka. Hawa dingin merasuki kamarnya—membuatnya sedikit menggigil. Namun, hawa dingin tidak mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengulurkan tangan ke luar.

Sebutir salju mendarat di telapak tangannya. Sesaat salju itu berdiam di sana sebelum hanya basah yang tertinggal di tangannya.

Wajah gadis itu terlihat sendu. Seakan hendak mengheningkan cipta untuk salju yang tak berumur panjang di tangannya. Ia kemudian melongokkan kepalanya ke bawah.

Halaman rumahnya sudah dipenuhi warna putih. Warna putih yang bersih. Putih yang membentang.

Bukan hitam

Bukan Dark.

Pemikiran Harada Risa kembali berkelana ke acara kemping sekolahnya di tepi laut beberapa bulan yang lalu. Saat itu, dia nyaris tenggelam dan begitu tersadar, ada Hiwatari di sebelahnya. Juga … serpihan sayap putih.

Sayap putih.

Putih—bukan hitam.

Sekali lagi, bukan Dark.

_Light?_

* * *

**SHIROI HANE**

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own**_**DNAngel****. ****DNAngel ****Sugisaki Yukiru**

_**I'll never gain any commercial advantages by making this fanfic**__**. **_

_**Fanfic is just for fun, right? ;)**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

_**Warning**_**: **_**NOT really a romance**_**. **_**OOC is pretty much possible**_**. **_**Cliff-hanger.**_

_**Canon-setting with some alternate realities.**_

* * *

"Oh, iya!" seru Risa sambil meninggalkan tepi jendela.

Dengan sedikit tergesa, gadis berambut cokelat panjang itu bergerak mendekati lemari pendek yang terletak di dekat meja belajarnya. Dibukanya laci pertama dan dikeluarkannya sebuah kotak panjang—serupa kotak bolpoin tetapi lebih panjang.

Dibukanya tutup kotak yang berwarna gading tersebut. Lalu, jemari Risa segera menyambar bagian ujung yang keras dari sebuah bulu berwarna putih. Ia mengamat-amati bulu putih tersebut dan setelah meninggalkan kotaknya begitu saja di atas lemari, Risa kembali mendekat ke arah jendela sembari membawa bulu putih tersebut.

Risa menyangga wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan sementara matanya terus melekat pada bulu putih yang entah sejak kapan ia simpan sebagai satu barang berharga.

Lucu.

Entah kenapa Risa bisa menganggap bulu putih itu sedemikian berharga. Bisa saja itu hanyalah bulu burung yang kebetulan melintas. Bisa saja bulu itu adalah sampah belaka. Bisa saja … bulu putih itu tidak berarti apa-apa.

"White … Light," gumam Risa sambil mengayun-ayunkan bulu putih di tangannya seolah bulu tersebut adalah sebuah tongkat sihir. Gadis itu kemudian memejamkan matanya dan kemudian mendesah.

Sentimentil? Entah karena cuaca dingin atau karena tamu bulanannya hendak datang menghampiri. Risa tidak ingin terlalu ambil pusing dengan penyebabnya—dia hanya ingin menikmati saat-saat sentimentil seperti ini. Bagaimanapun, Risa adalah seorang putri yang penuh mimpi. Menjadi aktris dalam ceritanya sendiri adalah salah satu yang ia gemari.

"… Risa? Sedang apa?"

"Huwaaa?"

Suara kembarannnya yang tiba-tiba memecah keheningan membuat Risa melepaskan pegangan terhadap bulu putihnya.

"Akh! Jatuh, deeeeh! Riku, sihh~" rengek Risa dengan nada manja. Ia kemudian melongokkan badannya ke bawah sebelum memandang Riku dengan tatapan menyalahkan.

"Hah?" Harada Riku memasang wajah bingung. Dan sebelum Riku sempat berkata apa-apa, Risa langsung bergegas melewatinya.

Riku pun bisa mendengar langkah tergesa dari saudara kembarannya yang saat itu hanya memakai _dress_ tipis berwarna putih pucat dengan aksen renda. Meskipun baju Risa berlengan panjang dan roknya mencapai lutut, Riku ingin menyarankan agar Risa mengenakan jaket ataupun syal dan melengkapi dirinya dengan stoking atau kaus kaki panjang jika gadis itu ingin keluar rumah. Tetapi, segala pemikiran itu akhirnya hanya sampai di pangkal lidahnya dan tidak tersalurkan keluar.

Pintu rumah yang berdebam menjadi penanda bahwa memberi tahu Risa sekarang pun akan sia-sia saja.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"_Brrr_! Dingiiin!" keluh Risa sementara kakinya yang beralaskan sepatu model Mary-Jane tersebut sudah menjejak di atas salju. Angin berembus pelan-pelan, membawa serta butiran salju ringan bersamanya. Risa mendecak.

Ia ingin kembali ke atas—ke kamarnya yang hangat—mempersenjatainya dirinya dengan pakaian yang lebih layak dan baru kembali untuk mencari bulu putihnya yang berharga. Atau—bisa saja ia melupakan bulu putih itu dan kembali ke rumah lalu meminta ibunya membuatkan secangkir cokelat hangat. Memangnya, bulu putih itu seberharga apa, sih?

Risa mengernyitkan alisnya. Semenit ia berdiri di luar rumahnya, termangu, dan angin sudah mulai menyentil-nyentil kembali—membuatnya tersadar bahwa merenung bukan aktivitas yang cocok di saat seperti ini.

Setengah memaksakan diri, Risa pun bergerak. Ia melongok ke atas untuk memastikan posisi jendela kamarnya. Setelahnya, ia berlari kecil dan mendapati sebuah bulu putih yang nyaris tertutupi oleh salju-salju di sekelilingnya.

"_Yokatta_!" ujar Risa sambil memungut bulu putihnya. Dengan wajah dan ujung hidung yang mulai memerah, pancaran wajah gembira Risa tetap terlihat jelas. Sampai sekali lagi angin mengingatkannya bahwa tidak seharusnya ia berlama-lama di sana.

"Risaa!"

Dari tempatnya berdiri, kini Risa bisa melihat Riku yang melambai-lambaikan sebuah jaket berwarna merah muda di tepi jendela kamarnya. Jelas sekali, jaket itu milik Risa. Riku, sih, mana mau memakai jaket berwarna feminin seperti itu?

"Kaubutuh ini, tidak?"

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Risa untuk menjawab, "Tidak usah. Aku sudah menemukan apa yang kucari, kok!" Tangannya pun bergerak lincah melambai-lambaikan bulu putih yang membuat Riku mengernyitkan alis dengan bingung.

Risa tidak peduli dengan tatapan keheranan Riku. Ia sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, waktunya kembali ke rumah dan—

—seketika semua rencananya buyar.

Ia sempat tidak yakin. Ia sempat mengira bahwa penglihatannya terkecoh. Bahwa yang ia lihat adalah butiran salju—bahwa yang ia lihat mungkin burung bersayap putih.

Tapi, Risa tidak pernah tahu jika ada burung dengan ukuran sebesar itu.

Tidak hanya itu—tidak ada burung dengan postur tubuh seperti manusia, 'kan?

"Tidak mungkin …."

Sesaat, Risa melupakan hawa dingin yang kembali menyergapnya. Ia bahkan melupakan keinginannya untuk memakai jaket, mencari bulu putih berharga miliknya, dan kembali ke rumah yang hangat. Matanya terpaku pada sosok yang semakin lama terlihat semakin kecil di langit yang luas.

_Malaikat?_

Alih-alih melakukan rencananya semula, kaki gadis itu mulai melangkah mendekati pintu pagar rumah.

"Lho? Risa? Mau ke mana?" tanya Riku.

Risa hanya menengadah ke arah Riku tanpa memberikan jawaban yang pasti.

_Aku ingin bergegas pergi—tolong kau mengerti. _

Hanya itu yang tertangkap dari sorot mata Risa. Bagaikan jawaban yang terkirim melalui telepati, Riku pun tidak lagi bertanya-tanya. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan dan melemparkan jaket ke arah Risa yang langsung berlari kecil untuk menyambutnya. Begitu Risa berhasil mendapatkan jaketnya, gadis itu pun mendongak sekilas ke arah sang kembaran yang belum juga beranjak dari tepi jendela.

"_Thanks_, Riku!" ujar Risa riang.

Riku membalasnya dengan mengacungkan jempol. Risa tidak menunggu lebih lama. Ia segera berlari menjauhi kediaman Harada—mengabaikan pandangan menyelidik Riku terhadap tingkah lakunya. Risa terlalu tergesa untuk menyadari hal tersebut. Ia bahkan tidak serta-merta mengenakan jaketnya. Jaket itu hanya ia sangkutkan di lengan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya masih menggenggam bulu putih.

Bagi Risa sekarang, ada yang lebih penting dari sekadar membuang waktu untuk menunggu respons Riku ataupun untuk mengenakan jaket.

Kepalanya menengadah, sosok itu semakin tampak samar—meski salju tidak bisa mengecohnya.

Risa tidak boleh kehilangan jejak. Ia _tidak ingin_ kehilangan jejak.

Jejak Light—jika memang benar itu namanya.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Napas di sekitar mulut Risa memperlihatkan warna putih samar. Bulir-bulir keringat yang mulai bermunculan menjadi kontradiksi dari cuaca dingin yang melingkupi.

Namun, Risa tidak berhenti—konotasi. Ia memang berhenti berlari sesekali untuk memastikan di mana ia berada sekarang dan untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah arah. Bahwa ia berada di jalur yang tepat untuk dapat 'menangkap' Light.

Namun, Risa memang tidak berhenti —Risa tidak berhenti mencari.

Sempat Risa merasa panik dan berpikir bahwa semua akan sia-sia tatkala sosok itu tak lagi terlihat. Namun, permohonan sepenuh hatinya seolah mendatangkan keajaiban. Berkali-kali ia nyaris kehilangan dan berkali-kali pula petunjuk itu kembali didatangkan.

Sampai Risa merasa kesempatannya semakin besar saat dilihatnya sosok bersayap putih itu semakin tidak stabil dan seolah terjun bebas ke tanah. Risa terpekik di tempatnya sesaat. Namun ia tidak berlama-lama termenung sambil mengira-ngira apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia bisa memastikannya sendiri, saat ia berhasil melihat sosok Light secara langsung.

Harapan itu semakin besar.

Rasa ingin tahunya semakin menguar.

Jantungnya semakin berdebar.

Ada sosok lain selain Dark. Bukan Dark yang bersayap hitam.

Dingin sudah ia lupakan. Risa sudah semakin dekat dengan tujuannya—kira-kira. Jika Risa berbelok ke kanan di sudut sana, ia tinggal mencari-cari di gang-gang sempit yang sudah pasti jarang dilalui orang. Biasanya di film-film seperti itu, 'kan? Yah, walaupun tanpa mencari di gang sepi, jalanan kota kala itu sedang lengang karena hujan salju—meski tidak deras. Tidak banyak yang mau menghabiskan waktu mereka di luar.

Risa pengecualian. Dia punya tujuan. Tujuan yang sentimentil dan hanya dilandaskan penasaran. Tetapi setidaknya, ia bukan melakukan kejahatan.

"Nah, nah. Perburuan dimulai," gumamnya menyemangati diri sendiri setelah ia berbelok di persimpangan.

Sepanjang mata memandang, Risa bisa melihat ruko yang berjajar dengan sungai kecil di depannya. Tidak banyak orang di sekitar sana—hanya ada satu-dua orang yang tampak terburu-buru untuk berlalu; ada yang menuju ke arahnya dan ada yang justru semakin menjauh darinya. Risa tidak berminat mengamati orang-orang tersebut, matanya kini beralih ke sebelah kirinya. Di tiap ruko terdapat beberapa celah yang kemudian akan menjadi target pencarian Risa.

Senyum Risa terkembang. Dalam hati ia berseru,_ Tunggu aku, Light!_

Risa sudah hendak kembali bergerak saat ia mendadak menyadari sesuatu dari orang yang baru saja melintas di sebelahnya.

"Hiwatari?"

Langkah pemuda berambut biru samar itu seketika terhenti. Ia menoleh dan memicingkan mata. Memang Hiwatari Satoshi—tanpa kacamata. Pemuda itu tampak sedikit kusut dengan sebelah tangan yang memegangi bahu.

"Harada?" sahut Hiwatari terdengar sedikit ragu. Tapi selanjutnya, Hiwatari terlebih dahulu menyuarakan apa yang menjadi pertanyaan Risa, "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Eeeh … aku _ha-hatsyii_!" Risa menutup mulutnya kemudian. "Mahaap~"

Dingin kembali menyambangi. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Hiwatari mengernyitkan alis.

"Kau membawa jaket tapi tidak … mengenakannya?"

"Eh? Yah … aku …." Risa mengangkat sebelah tangannya tempat jaketnya masih tergantung tak terpakai. Tentu orang yang melihat Risa akan merasa aneh karena di cuaca sedingin ini, Risa justru mengabaikan jaketnya. Lebih teliti, bisa terlihat sedikit bulir keringat yang belum hilang sempurna di wajah gadis itu.

Namun, yang membuat Hiwatari semakin melontarkan pandangan menyelidik adalah benda yang berada di tangan kiri Risa. Bulu putih.

"Sayap putih?" tanya Hiwatari dengan mata yang tak lepas dari bulu putih di tangan Risa.

"Oh, ini?" Risa mengangkat tangan kirinya—sekali lagi, ia melupakan keharusannya untuk mengenakan jaket.

"Untuk apa kau membawa-bawa benda itu?" Pertanyaan lain—bahkan sebelum pertanyaan pertama sempat terjawab. Napas putih terus terlihat selama mereka bertukar kata.

"… Jangan tertawa, ya?" ujar Risa yang entah kenapa mendapat desakan untuk berkata jujur. "Benda ini benda berhargaku."

"Lalu? Kau membawanya sebagai jimat?"

"Tidak seperti itu juga, sih."

Hiwatari membiarkan suasana hening; memberi kesempatan bagi Risa untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya. Gadis itu sendiri tampak ragu tapi ia akhirnya melanjutkan,

"Ceritanya panjang kenapa aku sampai membawa-bawa bulu putih ini ke sini, tapi ini … ng, kau tidak akan menganggapku aneh, 'kan?"

"Apa penilaianku penting?"

"Ti-tidak juga. Hm … intinya, aku mendapatkan serpihan sayap putih ini saat kita di pantai beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kauingat? Acara dengan sekolah waktu itu." Jeda sesaat. "Aku kan nyaris tenggelam, lalu ada seseorang yang menyelematkanku. Kaubilang itu bukan kau ataupun Dark, dan di sekelilingku ada sayap putih. Dari situ aku menduga kalau ada sosok lain yang serupa dengan Dark tapi bersayap pu—_kyaaa_?!"

Tangan Hiwatari yang langsung menyambar pergelangan tangan kiri Risa membuat jantung Risa berdentam tak terkendali. Kaget—itu pasti; utamanya. Sisanya … Risa tidak tahu mengapa jantungnya tak juga kembali ke detak yang normal.

Hiwatari sendiri tampak tak ambil pusing. Dengan cuek, ia terus menggenggam pergelangan tangan Risa; matanya terpaku sedemikian rupa pada bulu putih di tangan sang gadis.

Apa Hiwatari memiliki ketertarikan yang sama? Setelah keduanya terhubungkan oleh 'perasaan yang aneh' terhadap Dark, apa kali ini mereka akan kembali berbagi ketertarikan dengan sang pemilik sayap putih?

Risa menelan ludah dengan gugup. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia berada sedekat ini dengan Hiwatari—dulu sekali, Hiwatari pernah mengajaknya 'berkencan' untuk melakukan penelitian. Tak lama setelah itu, keduanya terjebak di satu tempat setelah berhasil dikecoh oleh Dark.

Lalu … kenapa baru sekarang? Kenapa baru sadar jantung Risa berdetak tak keruan saat Hiwatari berada di dekatnya?

Tanpa sadar, Risa bahkan sampai menahan napas dan itu membuatnya sedikit tersiksa. Karena itulah, ia akhirnya berupaya mengembalikan semuanya dengan terlebih dahulu membuka suara.

"Hiwatari?"

Satu kata itu membuat Hiwatari melepaskan pegangannya dan menatap Risa datar.

"_Ano_ …."

Dengan sigap, Hiwatari merampas bulu putih di tangan Risa dan membiarkannya terbawa angin hingga bulu putih itu mendarat di sungai kecil di sebelah kanan Risa. Perlahan bulu itu bergoyang-goyang mengikuti arus sungai yang belum membeku. Mengalir, mengalir, menjauh … sampai sulit tertangkap indra penglihatan.

"HEEEI! Apa yang—"

"Berhentilah," ujar Hiwatari sambil memegang kedua pundak Risa begitu ia melihat gadis itu siap meloncat ke arah sungai. Hiwatari kemudian mengambil jaket Risa dan menghamparkannya di pundak gadis tersebut dengan lembut. "Pakai jaketmu dan pulanglah."

"Kau tidak bisa menyuruhku begitu saja," ujar Risa sambil melangkah mundur. Kedua tangannya kini bersilangan di depan dada seolah menahan jaketnya yang nyaris melorot. "Aku … aku …."

"Aku serius," ujar Hiwatari lagi dengan ekspresi yang sulit digambarkan. Ancaman, kepedulian, kesakitan, peringatan. "Ini bukan dunia yang bisa kaumasuki."

Risa hendak membalas tetapi suaranya tidak keluar. Tenggorokannya serasa tercekat. Mulutnya menganga tapi tetap tidak ada bantahan yang bisa ia lontarkan.

"Terlalu gelap … bagimu yang mengharapkan mimpi-mimpi indah dan gambaran kisah yang berakhir bahagia …."

"Memangnya kautahu … apa?"

Angin dinginkah? Atau tatapan Hiwatari-kah? Sesaat, Risa merasa bulu kuduknya merinding. Ia semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada jaket yang masih tersampir di bahunya.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, Harada. Sayap Hitam dan Sayap Putih … keduanya berbahaya. Terutama …," Hiwatari bersiap menjauh, "… Sayap Putih."

Risa masih terdiam di tempatnya. Ia tidak terlihat akan bergerak dalam waktu dekat. Hiwatari tidak bisa menerka apa yang tengah gadis itu pikirkan, pun ia tidak begitu ingin tahu. Cukup asal gadis itu bisa mengerti peringatannya.

_Berhenti_. Hanya itu yang Hiwatari pinta.

"Kuharap kau mengerti." Hiwatari pun melontarkan satu pandangan menegaskan sebelum ia berlalu. Langkah itu sedikit kaku dan terseok. Lalu kembali terhenti saat Risa akhirnya bisa bersuara.

"Light."

Hiwatari tidak menoleh.

"Aku … eh … maksudku … kalau Light itu berbahaya, dia tidak akan menolongku saat aku nyaris tengge—"

"Bukan dia yang menolongmu." Hiwatari menjawab tegas sambil kembali menghadap Risa.

"… Bukan? Tapi kaubilang bukan kau ataupun Dark yang menolongku!"

"Bukan, bukan mereka." Helaan napas meluncur lirih. "Bukan aku, bukan Dark, lebih-lebih Sayap Putih. Serpihan sayap putih yang ada di sekelilingmu saat itu hanya kebetulan semata."

"Jadi … siapa?"

"Niwa yang menolongmu," ungkap Hiwatari akhirnya.

"… Niwa?"

Lagi—helaan napas. "Niwa. Niwa Daisuke," ulang Hiwatari tegas.

Risa menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sekali lagi ia tidak bisa berkata-kata seolah terjebak oleh sihir yang Hiwatari lontarkan. Hiwatari sendiri tampak membatu—entah apa yang ia tunggu.

Mungkin, respons Risa. Ya, ia menunggu adanya pertanyaan. Dan Risa tidak mengecewakannya.

"Aku … bolehkah aku tahu sesuatu?"

Hiwatari ingin sekali mengatakan, 'Tidak. Cukup sampai di sini saja. Kau tidak perlu tahu lebih banyak.' Namun, ia urung dan sebagai gantinya ia menunjukkan gestur yang membuat Risa melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Hiwatari sudah mengantisipasi pertanyaan ini. Ia punya hak untuk tidak menjawab dan karena itulah, ia berpikir untuk segera menyingkir.

Hiwatari bergerak menjauhi Risa dan membuat gadis itu terbelalak.

"Hei! Jawab pertanyaanku! Siapa kau sebenarnya? Apa hubunganmu dengan Dark dan Light? Kenapa kaubilang mereka berbahaya? Berbahaya—bahaya apa? Kenapa kau seolah tahu semuanya?" Risa terus meneriakkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari tempatnya berdiri. Sesungguhnya, ia ingin mengejar Hiwatari tapi entah kenapa kakinya terasa membeku. Ia tidak bisa bergerak lagi.

"Hiwatari!"

"Sebutan 'Light' terlalu bagus untuknya," ujar Hiwatari tanpa berhenti melangkah, "dia … Sayap Putih. Dia bersayap putih tapi dia berbahaya—jauh lebih berbahaya dibanding Sayap Hitam."

Risa tidak lagi bisa mendengar terlalu jelas. Hiwatari sudah semakin menjauh sementara Risa tidak juga dapat bergerak. Ia hanya bisa menunduk sembari memegangi ujung roknya bagaikan anak kecil yang tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukan saat terpisah dari orang tuanya.

"Dia memang bersayap putih tapi dia bukan terang. Dia …"

Ia ingin menghentikan Hiwatari, tapi sesuatu yang magis justru berbalik memaksanya berhenti.

"… Krad."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Riku berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang tamu. Sesekali gadis berusia empat belas tahun itu menengok ke arah luar jendela. Sudah dua jam lebih Risa pergi tanpa memberi alasan. Mau tidak mau, Riku merasa cemas.

Gadis tomboy yang sangat berkebalikan dengan Risa ini sudah hampir berlari ke kamarnya, mengambil jaket dan syal serta sarung tangan untuk kemudian beranjak keluar dan mencari Risa. Namun, langkahnya tertahan saat matanya kali ini berhasil menangkap apa yang ia harapkan untuk ia lihat.

Risa berjalan gontai melalui pagar rumahnya. Jaket merah muda terpakai rapi melindungi tubuh mungilnya. Namun, yang Riku lihat, jaket itu sama sekali tidak melindungi Risa. Saudara kembarnya itu masih saja memeluk tubuh dengan kedua tangan. Riku bahkan sempat mendapati Risa bersin-bersin berkepanjangan.

"Risa!" seru Riku sambil kemudian membuka pintu. "Kau dari mana saja, sih? Apa yang kaulakukan barusan? Aduuh! Tanganmu sampai dingin begini!"

Risa memandang Riku dengan tatapan kosong selama beberapa saat. Kemudian, mendadak ia tersenyum.

"Ri … sa?"

"Riku, ah! Terlalu cemas! Aku tidak apa-apa, kok!" Risa menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Riku. Bersin. Lalu tertawa-tawa kecil. "Aku mau mandi dulu, ya!"

"Risa?" tanya Riku lagi saat Risa begitu saja melaluinya. Tapi yang ia dengar selanjutnya hanya kata-kata yang paling biasa ia dengar dari seorang Risa.

"Tolong buatkan cokelat hangat, ya, Riku~!"

**o-o-o-o-o**

Di _bath tub_, Risa sudah merendam seluruh tubuh. Air hangat seakan mengaktifkan kembali vitalitas dirinya.

"Haaah~ hidup kembali~" ujarnya merasa beruntung bahwa ia masih dapat merasakan kehangatan mengaliri tiap-tiap pori tubuhnya. Risa merendahkan tubuhnya hingga air berada sebatas dagunya dan ujung lututnya sedikit menyembul ke permukaan.

Ia pejamkan matanya dan ia biarkan waktu mengalir begitu saja. Mengalir ke depan sementara pikirannya kembali ke masa lalu—beberapa saat yang lalu.

Tentu, Risa tidak dapat begitu saja menghilangkan pertemuannya dengan Hiwatari dari rekaman memorinya. Saat itu, hanya kejadian itu yang melekat begitu kuat. Meski Risa bisa memasang ekspresi tak lagi cemas, tapi ia tetap ingin tahu.

"Light …."

Bukan Light.

Risa ingat, ia bisa mendengar ucapan Hiwatari yang setengah berbisik menyebut nama si Sayap Putih.

"Bukan Light," gumam Risa bermonolog. "… Krad."

Entah kenapa, setelah menyebutkan nama itu, Risa merasakan dorongan untuk membuka mata. Ia terdiam beberapa saat sebelum ia memasukkan kepalanya ke air secara mendadak—membasahi seluruh rambut cokelat panjangnya. Hanya beberapa detik sebelum kepalanya kembali ke permukaan dan organ pernapasannya bekerja cepat untuk kembali mengikat oksigen.

"_Huaah_!"

Hiwatari menyuruhnya untuk berhenti …

"Memangnya dia siapa, dia pikir dia bisa memerintahku seenaknya?"

… tetapi Risa tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa …

"Sudah seenaknya membuang barang berhargaku, membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak kumengerti, lalu meninggalkanku begitu saja dalam tanda tanya besar. Dia pikir dirinya hebat, ya?"

… dan tidak ingin berhenti.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti. Dia tidak akan bisa memaksaku untuk berhenti."

Risa akan terus mengejarnya. Baik Dark maupun Krad—Sayap Hitam dan Sayap Putih, juga …

"_Yosh_! Semangat, Risa! Kau tidak akan kalah meskipun PR-mu bertambah banyak! Sampai aku tahu semuanya—"

Hiwatari.

"—aku tidak akan berhenti!"

Lalu, seberkas rona samar yang janggal menghias wajah sang gadis belia.

*********終わり*********

* * *

_Fanfict_ pertamaku di fandom DNAngel. _Slight pair_ HiwatariXRisa atau RisaXHiwatari. Sejak baca beberapa _chapter_ terbaru _via online_, jadi nge-_ship_ banget ama _pair_ ini. Lebih maknyess gimana gitu. Hahaha. Tapi kayak biasa, fanfict ini lebih ke slight romance, ya? Aku bingung, _genre_-nya apa deh, jadi aku masukin romance/general aja sementara. Saran genre, sila via _review_~ XD

Untuk cerita juga, sila beritahukan kesan, pesan, saran, kritikannya via_ review_, ya! _Many, many thanks for those who's willingly read and review this story!_

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**Thanks for reading**_


End file.
